


Stunning

by valda



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn, still shy with each other, go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stunning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pi_meson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/gifts).



> This was written for a Tumblr prompt. pi-meson asked: Poe and anyone “I don’t know how I’ll be remembered, but stunning is a word that I hope will be used often.”

Raucous laughter filled the hangar as Red and Blue squadrons clambered down from their X-wings, tugging off helmets and jostling each other. Poe rose up from his crouched position beside BB-8, smiled “See you later, buddy,” and jogged over to join his teams.

“That was some serious flying, Dameron,” Pava said, thumping him in the arm. “Want to save some for the Order?”

“What,” Poe grinned back, shifting his helmet under his arm, “you afraid I’ll use up my talent, Testor? I’ll have you know my flying skills know no bounds.”

“Your _ego_  knows no bounds,” Pava countered, just as Wexley shouldered cheerfully into Poe’s other side.

Poe wrapped his free arm around Wexley’s shoulders. “Aw, you shouldn’t be so mean to Snap!” he directed at Pava. “He can’t help his superiority complex. It comes with being a pilot.”

“What?” Wexley said, blinking.

“Incorrigible,” Pava smirked. “You’re a mess, Dameron. That’s how you’ll go down in history. As a total mess.”

“Hmm,” Poe said thoughtfully. “I don’t know how I’ll be remembered. But—” and here he stopped walking, withdrew his arm from Wexley’s shoulders, and put his hand on his hip, effecting the coolest possible pose, “—‘stunning’ is a word that I hope will be used _often_.” He flashed his teeth in a winsome smile and tossed his head, throwing dark curls back from his face.

Pava quirked an eyebrow. “You’re probably safe there,” she said, nodding toward the hangar entrance, “if he’s the one writing the holodramas.”

Poe looked over, chest still thrust out heroically, and saw that Finn was standing there gaping at him. The helmet slid out from beneath Poe’s arm and clattered to the floor.

“Uh,” he said, scrambling to retrieve his helmet, face suddenly as hot as a faulty hyperdrive. “Hey, buddy!”

Finn was apparently fresh from lightsaber training with Rey and Luke; the saber he’d built was clipped to his belt and the gray tank top he was wearing was drenched in sweat. Poe caught himself biting his lip again.

“Hey,” Finn said uncertainly. Poe was vaguely aware of Pava and Wexley moving off somewhere, but his eyes were intent on Finn’s face. “Uh. You got any free time tonight?”

“Yes,” Poe said immediately, “yes I do. I’m free all night. I’m free right now.”

“Good!” Finn said. “Me too!” Then he suddenly glanced away, rubbing his elbow. “I mean. Want to. Er. Hang out?” Finn looked back at Poe shyly through his lashes.

“Yes I do,” Poe said again, fumbling the helmet in his hands. “Yes, I want to hang out. That would be neat.”  _Neat?!_ Poe coughed and scratched at the back of his head.

“Good!” Finn repeated himself. “Let’s go! There’s a cool place we use for training I want to show you.”

“Okay!” Poe blurted, then realized he was yelling; Finn was still standing at the hangar entrance. Poe jogged forward to close the distance between them. When he got there, smiling so hard he wasn’t sure he’d ever stop, Finn took his hand as though doing so was the most natural thing in the world.

Possibly they should have agreed to meet later, taken some time to clean up. Possibly Poe at least should have put his helmet away. These thoughts did not occur to Poe until he was sprawled out on the grass—Finn’s warm weight half on top of him, Finn’s fingers in his hair, the smell of their sweat mingling in his nose—and he curled his own fingers around Finn’s shoulders and tried to roll him over and ended up smacking Finn’s head right into his discarded helmet.

“ _Ow_ ,” Finn said, but he was laughing.

Poe felt terrible anyway. “You okay?” he asked, cupping Finn’s cheek in his hand and turning his head to search for a lump.

Finn pressed his cheek into Poe’s palm and closed his eyes. “I’m fine,” he said, and his voice was so warm, and Poe felt a swelling in his chest that was threatening to burst—

And then Finn opened his eyes again, and his lips twitched into a smirk, and he added, “That was pretty stunning, though.”


End file.
